Second Chance In Love One Direction Fic
by loveindenial
Summary: Louis is getting engaged to Eleanor but somehow, one of the boys isn't really happy about it. Harry is going to be the best man of course and how will the planning of the wedding will go? Will everything go according to plan or maybe not?  Larry Stylinson


Second Chance in Love

Louis was getting engaged to Eleanor but somehow, one of the boys isn't really happy about it.

It was the day Louis was waiting for, the day that he will finally propose to Eleanor. He had planned this proposal for more than a month already. No one knew about his plan, this day was just supposed to be Harry's 21st birthday party with some of their friends and fans.

Being the best friend of Harry, Louis arrived at the party much earlier.

"Hazza! Happy Birthday!" Louis gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek, causing butterflies to erupt in his stomach. He handed him a nicely wrapped gift with a ribbon on it.

"You didn't have to Lou."

"You know I want to."

"Can I open it now?"

"Sure you can."

Harry opened the gift slowly and there was a Rolex watch, the latest style. This wasn't available in the stores yet but Louis knew how much Harry likes this so he talked to the owner, with the help of Simon, to left them buy it before it will be sold in the stores.

"Lou, how did you managed to get a hold of this?"

"Well, you know, I have my tactics."

"Aww. Boobear, thank you so much. Love you."

"Love you too. Now let's get this party started!"

"We still have an hour before the party will start Boo."

"Then let's just make you look as gorgeous as me."

"No one will ever be as gorgeous as you."

"I know."

"Where's El by the way? I thought she will be coming with you."

"Nahh, she will be coming with the boys and Danielle. I need to be with my birthday boy first." Louis said cheekily.

Forty-five minutes later, the people started to arrive, wishing Harry a happy birthday and a long and prosperous life. When the boys arrived with the two girls, Louis went to Eleanor's side immediately, giving her a peck on the lips. The boys, like the other guests, wished Harry a happy birthday and gave him their gifts.

The party was going great and Harry decided to go up the stage and give his guest some words from the birthday celebrant.

"Hey, everyone! Are you enjoying the party?" Cheers and catcalls could be heard around the room.

"Well, I guess that's a yes then. I just want to say thank you to everyone who are here today with me to celebrate my 21st birthday. Guess what? I'm legal now in the US! Just really want to say thanks and may everyone have a wonderful night. The boys and I prepared a song number for all of you. Can't believe it is already 5 years and we're just beginning!"

The boys went up the stage, each holding a microphone in their hands.

"We're going to sing our first ever single. Do you still remember it?" A series of yes was answered. The beat started to play and the boys started to sing.

While the boys are singing, they can hear the crowd joining them. They were really happy knowing that the people still remember their first song. This was just like the first time that they sang it in front of people. It still amazes them everytime they sing.

Just when they were singing the last chorus, Louis went down the stage and walked to Eleanor singing the last part to her.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know (oh oh)<br>You don't know you're beautiful!  
>If only you saw what I can see<br>You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<br>You don't know (oh oh)  
>You don't know you're beautiful!<br>(Oh oh)  
>You don't know you're beautiful!<br>(Oh oh )

That's what makes you beautiful"

Harry was surprised to the sudden action Louis had done. Louis wasn't really the type to do that in front of a lot of people and he was certain about that. He was taken from his thoughts when he saw Louis kneeling in front of Eleanor.

"Eleanor, you are the most wonderful girl I've ever met. I was really lucky to have you by my side from the start and I hope that you will stick with me till the end. No words can express how much I love you. We have been dating for more than three years already and I know that you are the person I wanted to be with to spend forever with. Eleanor Calder, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Louis got out an expensive diamond ring from his pocket and everyone in the room gasped.

"El?"

"Of course Lou. I will be your wife."

"Yes!"

Louis put the ring on Eleanor's finger and hugged her tightly. He kissed her on the lips, it was passionately sweet.

Everyone in the room cheered except for one boy. He didn't expect it to be so soon. He knew that someday this is going to happen, but not like this, not right now, not on his birthday. He ran towards the bathroom and the boys followed him.

Louis noticed how none of the boys congratulated him yet. A lot of people are giving them their wishes, even Danielle.

"Hey Dani, do you know where the boys are?"

"I saw them going to the bathroom."

"Okay. Thanks."

He went to Eleanor first and told her that he was going to the bathroom.

"Okay, just come back quickly. I have something to say to you."

"Sure."

Louis went searching for the nearest bathroom when he heard yelling in there. He's pretty sure he knew owns that voice.

"He's just so selfish!"

"Who's selfish?" Louis asked.

He was shocked by the scene in front of him. Harry was crying and Liam was comforting him while Zayn is yelling and Niall is holding Zayn back from something.

"You! You are selfish! How dare you do this in Harry's birthday?" Zayn was yelling at him.

"What? Aren't you happy for me?"

"Why would we be happy for you? You ruined Harry's birthday. This was supposed to be his day, HIS DAY! But then you went out there and proposed to El!"

"Zayn, stop it," Niall says to him.

"No! I'm going to teach you a lesson!" Zayn was now struggling from Niall's hold and he really wants to punch Louis.

"Zayn, you need to stop. I will not tolerate fighting." Liam said, as always being the responsible one as Daddy Direction.

"But Li-"

"No buts Zayn."

"I'm sorry," Louis said.

"Sorry isn't enough!" Zayn answered.

"Zayn, please!" Liam said.

"It's okay Zayn. Can I talk with him in private?" Harry said.

"Okay, if that's what you want. Let's go lads." Liam said when Niall released his grip on Zayn and they went outside.

Louis went to the sink where Harry washing his face.

"Haz, I'm sorry." He said in a hushed voice.

"It's okay Louis. What's done is done, we cannot change it."

Louis knew for sure that it was not okay because Harry never calls him Louis. It's always Lou or Boo.

"Congratulations by the way. I need to get back to my party."

"Harry, please don't do this to me."

"I'm not doing anything Lou. It was you who did it. Don't you think it's too early for you to settle down?"

'So this is really what it's all about. I know Harry won't get mad about the fact that I did this in his party. I'm pretty sure there's another reason," Louis thought.

"It's just, she's perfect Harry. I don't think I can let her get away. I can imagine building a family with her so why should I prolong it?"

"Why are you in a hurry? What if you found another when you're already married with her?"

"I'm not in a hurry and I know that I won't find another girl like her. Nothing can be compared to the feeling I get when I'm with her. I love her Haz." Louis said with a soft smile on his face.

Harry realized how deeply Louis was in love with her. If she really makes him happy, then he needed to accept it. Even though he knows in himself that he can make Louis happier if he was given the chance to.

"Well, I give you my approval then." Harry said jokingly. "Come here boo." Louis was caught off guard when Harry took him in his arms and he began to cry. "Don't cry boo, everything's okay now."

"I just really don't want seeing you angry at me. You know I can't stand that Haz," Louis was now sobbing on his shirt but he just ruffled his hair and asked Louis to look at him.

"You know that I can't be angry at you for too long. I love you too much boo." Harry said with sincerity in his eyes.

"I love you too Haz."

Harry's heart skipped a beat everytime Louis says that to him even if he knows that it is just in a platonic way.

"Now, no time for drama, I still need to congratulate El."

"Sure, let's go."

Harry and Louis went searching for El when they say her with the boys and Dani having a laugh. The anger on Zayn's face was not there anymore and they're enjoying the party again. Liam's concerned look toward Harry vanished when Harry gave him a big smile. Eleanor noticed them coming towards their way and her face lit up with a bright smile.

"There you are," she said to the two of them, linking her arms with Louis'. "How are you feeling now Harry? The boys said you had upset stomach."

Harry looked at the boys then to El. "I feel better now. Congratulations by the way. Take care of my boo, okay? He's really lucky to find someone as attractive and caring as you," Harry said in a flirty way.

"Hey, no flirting with my fiancée," Louis said.

"You know I'll never do that," Harry said winking at Eleanor who quickly blushed.

"Thank you Harry and I'm the one who's lucky. There are a lot of pretty girls waiting in line for him but I'm the one he chose." Eleanor said and looked at Louis. Lou gave her an Eskimo kiss and she giggled.

"Excuse me two lovebirds, even though the two of you are very cute to watch, I need to entertain my other visitors first. So I'll go now," Harry said faking a smile.

As soon as they were out of sight, Harry went outside to have some fresh air. He was met by some fans there and they wished him a happy birthday. They asked if they could take some pictures with him and of course, he agreed. After taking some pictures, they went back inside to enjoy the party.

One girl walked towards Harry and she was very beautiful. 'She's too beautiful to be an ordinary fan,' Harry thought.

"Hey," Harry said to the girl.

"Hi Harry. I guess this isn't really a happy birthday at all?" the girl said to him.

"And why do you think that miss?"

"Because Louis proposed to Eleanor. Everyone can see how much you like Louis but he's too thick to notice about that! You should tell him how you feel. You know?"

Harry was taken aback by the sudden outburst of the girl. 'Am I really that obvious?'

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm very happy for Louis that he finally found the girl of his dreams."

"We all know that you're lying. Why do you let that beard come between you? It was you who loved him first. You're just too coward to admit it."

'Woah. I never met someone who has the guts to tell me all about this. And everything that she's saying is true. Maybe it's not yet too late. Maybe I can still tell Louis about my feelings.'

"I'm sorry but I think you're getting out of line and Eleanor is a wonderful person. I need to go back now."

"Well, then, have a nice birthday Styles."

"Lou can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what is it El?"

"Let's talk about it outside."

Harry started to head back inside when he saw Louis and Eleanor outside talking. He knows that it is not good to eavesdrop but well, he's a rule breaker.

"Well, please don't get mad at me at what I'm about to say," Eleanor said.

"What is it El?"

"I'm pregnant Lou."

Harry can't believe what he had heard. Eleanor is pregnant and Louis is going to be a father. LOUIS IS GOING TO BE A FATHER.


End file.
